Sólo a ella
by icecreammanrupert
Summary: Una nueva visión de por qué Severus Snape tuvo una frustrada y amargada vida...


**Hola soy María, esto es un One-Shot, y mi primera incursión en el slash, género que me gusta mucho. Mi slasher favorito es Snape, simplemente porque lo amo, pero mi pareja de slash hot son Draco y Ron por lo dispares que son ambos personajes...**

**Como dije soy amateur en esto, espero que os guste, no contiene Lemmon, es una historia sobre sentimientos reprimidos, asi que espero que no sea un handicap para la historia...**

* * *

**Solo a ella**

Los observaba con los ojos entornados, lo hacía cada vez que ellos pasaban por su lado. Severus Snape elevó el labio superior a modo de desprecio, odiaba a esos cuatro tipejos absurdos y crecidos que se pavoneaban por Hogwarts como si fuesen los amos y señores del colegio. Pero sobre todo odiaba a uno más que a nadie, a James.

James Potter, era un ser odioso dispuesto a cualquier cosa con tal de humillarlo. Durante algún tiempo, cuando creyó estar enamorado de Lily Evans lo odió por robársela, por besarla a escondidas en cada uno de los rincones de aquel viejo castillo. Pero con el tiempo, pudo comprobar que no era por ella por quien sentía celos, que tal vez si Evans se besaba con otro que no fuese Potter le daría igual, pero con él, con él lograba que la sangre le hirviese y su tez cetrina adquiriese un suave tono rosado casi imperceptible. Odiaba a James Potter porque él estaba logrando hacerle sentir cosas que jamás había podido imaginar, cosas que no estaban permitidas, cosas horribles, aun más para un Slytherin. Severus cerró los ojos con fuerza, sintiéndose avergonzado de sí mismo, y de sus propios y ocultos sentimientos… _Odio – Amor_, era una espantosa mezcla de sentimientos, sobre todo si se trataba de tu máximo enemigo, del ser más despreciable de la tierra, de la única persona que podía hacerlo suspirar desde lo más profundo de su corazón y lograr que las tripas se le retorciesen en su estómago de asco al mismo tiempo.

Allí estaban los cuatro, con sus risas y sus juegos de manos… Odiaba (y envidiaba) a Black porque tenía la absurda costumbre de alborotar el cabello azabache de James cada vez que se encontraban y se saludaban. Odiaba a Remus, porque siempre le pareció afeminado y notaba como miraba a sus amigos de forma extraña sobre todo a Sirius, y odiaba a Pettigrew, porque era un vulgar _lameculos_ siempre a las órdenes de los otros tres, un tipo sin personalidad y al que los demás solían ignorar.

El corazón de Snape comenzó a golpear su huesudo pecho con fuerza. James lo había visto y se acercaba hacia donde él estaba sentado, moviendo la túnica al viento y con los ojos brillando tras sus redondas gafas ante la posibilidad de una nueva humillación. Agachó la mirada y hundió su aguileña nariz entre las hojas del libro de pociones.

- Siempre tan _solito_ Snivellus.

La voz de James sonaba sobrada y grosera, sin embargo en los oídos de Severus casi parecía un coro de Ángeles. _'Soy un estúpido masoquista'_ pensó.

- Déjame en paz Potter.

- ¿Qué pasa James, el _señor pociones_ te está molestando? – Aquella voz sí resultaba estridente y emitía un sonido repugnante en sus oídos.

Sirius Black había llegado junto a ellos y pasó el brazo por los hombros de su amigo aproximándolo hacia él. Severus sintió una punzada de celos en su estómago y unas ganas locas de retorcerle el brazo hasta oír el maravilloso sonido de sus huesos quebrándose uno a uno.

- ¡Eh tíos! dejadlo en paz y busquemos a las chicas.

Severus ahogó una risa, aquel que había hablado era Remus, ¿Como si nadie supiera que usaba a las chicas de tapadera? La única _chica_ que a él le interesaba tenía barba incipiente, los ojos grises y era la mancha negra de la noble casa de los Black. Snape levantó la mirada y enfrentó los ojos de James, que lo miraba con desdén. Los latidos del corazón de Severus eran tan fuertes que pensaba que tal vez podrían ser perceptibles al oído humano y terminarían delatándolo. Y no podía evitar que latiese con esa intensidad, porque él estaba allí, con su cabello alborotado, su camisa desabrochada dejando ver su blanco pecho casi desprovisto de vello. Porque James, al igual que él, apenas tenía dieciséis años. Snape comenzó a marearse y su boca se secó. Necesitaba levantarse, dejar la sombra de aquel centenario árbol y huir lejos de él, y de lo que conseguía hacerle sentir.

- ¿A dónde vas? – Preguntó James cuando el joven Snape se levantó.

- Eso no te importa – Atajo él clavando con dureza sus negros ojos en los del muchacho.

- Eso es verdad, nos importa una _mierda_ donde vayas. Vamos James olvídalo, Lily estará esperándote – Exclamó Sirius mientras soltaba los hombros de su amigo y pasaba esta vez el brazo por los de Remus, que no pudo evitar dejar escapar una tímida sonrisa.

Y juntos, se alejaron de los dos enemigos que aun seguían mirándose fijamente.

- Me voy con ellos, James.

- Haz lo que quieras Peter.

El menos agraciado de los cuatro merodeadores (así se hacían llamar), se encogió de hombros, y siguió a Remus y a Sirius como si fuese su perrito faldero.

- ¿Qué diablos te pasa conmigo?

- Debería ser yo quién te preguntase eso – Dijo Snape endureciendo aun mas su mirada.

- Es por Lily, debí imaginarlo, acéptalo Snivellus, ella nunca podría tener nada contigo – Era horrible el tono de desprecio que James utilizaba cuando se refería a él y eso lo hería profundamente en el alma.

- ¿Y si no es por ella? – Tragó saliva con dificultad porque el corazón le taponaba la garganta y lo notaba palpitar en sus oídos.

- ¿Por quién si no?... He visto como la miras cuando va conmigo y no me gusta un pelo – Sonó a amenaza.

- ¿Estás seguro que es a ella a quien miro?

James dio un paso hacia atrás y su cuerpo se estremeció, ¿Qué estaba insinuando ese idiota?... sintió nauseas nada mas imaginar que estaba tratando de decirle que…

- No te asustes Potter, tu masculinidad es indiscutible, pero me ha gustado verte temblar ante mí aunque solo sea por una vez.

Snape sonrió de forma casi lasciva y James volvió a estremecerse.

- Corre, tu panda de amigos te esperan, ese troglodita de Black, Lupin el afeminado y el _lameculos_ Pettigrew, son una buena compañía para ti, la mejor, la única que te mereces…

Y mientras decía eso, su rostro había dejado de parecer irónico y sus ojos se volvieron melancólicos. Suspiró con fuerza, notando como se debilitaban poco a poco los latidos de su corazón y pasó la lengua lentamente por sus finos labios para quitarse esa horrible sensación de sequedad. Alzó una vez mas la vista hacia el joven que tenía delante de él, que seguía con al mandíbula tensa y una mueca de aversión en el rostro. Snape rió, sin poder evitarlo, el terror en los ojos de James le divertía y le martirizaba. Era su venganza, pero también era su maldita certeza de que Potter no sentía lo mismo que él, y que aquel chico era una pesadilla, y un dulce sueño a la vez.

- Eres un ser repugnante James Potter… nunca te paras a pensar el daño que puedes hacer con tus estúpidos comentarios… Ojala nunca encuentres en tu vida gente como tú… pensándolo mejor, ojala tu vida esté llena de gente como tú.

Y diciendo eso se giró lentamente y comenzó a alejarse de él, pero la voz de James lo detuvo.

- ¡Severus!

Snape cerró los ojos y suspiró, era la primera vez que lo llamaba por su nombre. Tomó aire y se giró hacia James una vez mas, volviendo a dejar que la imagen de aquel hermoso e inalcanzable muchacho se reflejase en sus retinas.

- ¿Mirabas a Lily, verdad? – Preguntó con el rostro lívido y la voz temblando.

Severus volvió a esbozar otra sonrisa burlona y dijo con mucha calma.

- Por supuesto que sí, Potter. Siempre la he mirado a ella.

James exhaló un suspiro de alivio, lo miró de forma amenazante y se alejó de él corriendo para tratar de alcanzar a sus amigos. Snape lo siguió con sus oscuros y tristes ojos hasta que se hizo tan pequeñito como una hormiga.

- Solo a ella – Murmuró – Así debe ser, y así será.

Suspiró cuando la imagen de James ya había desaparecido de su vista y se giró nuevamente caminando hacia el castillo, sabiendo que su vida a partir de aquel momento nunca dejaría de ser una absoluta y cruel mentira.

* * *

**Es solo una visión mas de Severus Snape de porqué fue tan frustrada y amargada su vida...**

**Gracias por leerlo.**


End file.
